


Taking Up the Gauntlet (Or Running With It)

by tielan



Series: Not A Tame Lion [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, Porn, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan





	Taking Up the Gauntlet (Or Running With It)

They don't mean to end up in bed after the hostage situation at the bank.

But Kate's strutting around like a cock on the walk afterwards, and when the elevator door closes, Will teases her about her criminal inclinations. She smirks and tells him he couldn't take her if he tried.

That's a challenge if Will ever heard one.

Her brows rise when he steps into her personal space in the elevator, eyes wary like he's just made a move she doesn't expect. But if she lets herself be herded into the corner under the camera, she's not passive when their mouths meet.

She tastes divine. A little edgy, a little wild, and Will likes the way her nails dig into the small of his back, encouraging his hips against hers. He's been hoping for a repeat of Mumbai ever since...well, since Mumbai.

But Kate's not a tame lion by any stretch of the imagination. That's part of her attraction.

Well, that and the way she moans into his mouth when he trails his fingers slowly up her sides. And the way she presses into him. And the way she works down his body to...

"Oh, no," he tells her. "Not here."

The look she gives him asks if he's kidding. "You turning down a job, Zimmerman?"

No. Yes. _Hell._

"Not here," he repeats.

But when they get to his room, it's all teeth and hands, rough play and laughter, and the hot, musky taste of her on Will's tongue as they take each other with quick, frantic thrusts, all the way through to breathless completion.


End file.
